Maoh
by cindyre1a
Summary: Yuri is a Demon King... a boy who grew up in Japan with all those games with heroes and demons kings, he should now that the Demon Kings always has a Harem. What's stopping him from attaining his own? Yurix any female i can think of. because he is always saying how his not attracted to males. Rated M for Smut no yaoi
1. Maoh

They said this was reserved, but it feels like for my exclusive use only.

Yuuri said as he relaxed into the bath suddenly a delicious smell reached him sniffing he said. "Something smells good."

Before he was able to move or better yet say something else, from the bath fog a beautiful woman appeared. Long blond ringlets hanging behind, covering her breast and kitty was a fluffy pink towel. She made her way toward the edge of the bath.

Driving the young hormonal teenager into all most panic. "W-wait! Wait! No way."

"Oh Are you the new Maou?" the woman said this as she reached to the very edge of the pool; she then slipped into the water and made her way towards him. Her green eyes shining in mischief. She murmured "it's Ok."

"Hey" he said blushing "I didn't know this was a mixed bath"

"Who would have thought we would meet here she said as she let her towel fall and graved hold of Yuuri. Grabbing his hand she placed them on her Brest.

The young man for the first time felt the breast of a woman, and his man hood not for the first time came to attention.

His other hand wrapped itself around her hair as he pulled her in for a kiss. Biting her bottom lip lightly making her gasp as he pushes his tongue into her moist cavern. The daemon within him wanted out. For 16 years he had been imprisoned a few minutes of fun shouldn't hurt.

Moving her to the edge, he raised her up and sat her opening her legs wide open moving his hand toward her little kitty cat he felt he pussy react. His other hand was still massaging her large breast as his mouth left hers she released a through moan.

He nipped her ear before licking his way down her neck. The woman swallowed the moan that rose in her throat as he scrapped his fangs across her pulse where her neck met her shoulder.

Her moan was filled with lust. She didn't know the young Maou had such skill.

Turning her around, The Maou place her sensitive breast on the cool hard stone.

Yuuri pressed his body over the length of her own. He aligned himself with her entrance making the woman moan as she felt the tip of his dick on her very sensitive pussy.

His smooth thrust seated him to the hilt and drew a pleasured moan from the female beneath him.

The New Demon king, immediately set a fast rhythm, the rapid thrusts stroking her just right. Her breast with every thrust rubbed against the stone. In minutes her orgasm ripped through her and brought his as well.

Though he had just lost his Virginity he was still a demon king. Pulling out once again he turned her around placing his mouth on her breast he lightly bit her areola he pushed himself into her again gaining another moan as her very sensitive pussy was once again being pounded on. Her pack against the wall of the bath his breast sucking her breast like a new born. His finger made its way towards her clit and began to furiously rub it. Pinching it making her cum again and again. Finally with one more trust he came inside her again the poor woman was exhausted. Though she had had many lovers never before had she had young man stood and smirked at the woman.

You did well to bring pleasure to your king. The woman smiled. "Anytime you should wish it call on me your majesty…."

The Demon kings leaned down and kiss her a slow but building kiss. Before pulling away leaving the woman to wash herself.


	2. Sangria

Sangria the Maid

Sangria was a maid , she felt no shame in admitting it she also knew she better than to hope for more than being a lover. She also knew she wasn't the only lover he had. After all sometimes she shared the bed with others. She could recall when it had all started. in fact she herself had been the one to initiate it.

His Majesty had been in his office working away. Gunter, and Gwendal had been putting the final touches for the summer and Conrad where preparing the security around the city and castle.

Sangria was preparing tea when she noticed that his majesty was looking terribly not in the mood for tea. His majesty had been run ragged trying to catch up on the papers. he had leaned back on his chair his eyes closed.

She remember Dori telling her about her new husband insisting he felt much better and ready for work when she did a special deed with her mouth and brest.

Inspired by the idea she walked over to his majesty unbuttoning her shirt before kneeling.

* * *

><p>Yuri opened his eyes after feeling her hand on his legs.<p>

"S-Sangria?" he questioned as his face turned red.

"Majesty, i can help you, much better like this." she unzipped him. Yuri quickly moved his hands to stop her.

"Sangria you don't have to." He held had her hands away from his lower buddy.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting what he was going to say next.

looking at the compromising position, he maneuvered Sangria under the desk where she would be out of view.

"Come in" he announced, DOrcas stepped in and saluted.

"Your Majesty i am here to keep you informed of how the details are progressing."

Yuri nodded to Dorcas to begin, and with another salute he took out a list and began to read of it.

the moment Dorcas began he felt hands on his cock. looking down he saw the moment Sangria licked him seat rod straight. Dorcas hadn't noticed as he continues his list.

He moved on hand under the desk to try to pull her away, but the fact that there was no space to push her away to, there wasn't much he could do.

* * *

><p>Sangria took the chance that Dorcas was in the room and that she was hidden away to grasp his majesty she looked up to him as she licked his tip,he tried to pull her away so instead she took his cockinto her mouth.<p>

It was so sudden she saw as his hand fisted.

reassured he would not stop her she sucked, and she heard him gasp. she swirled her tongue around his tip before going down with one hand fondling his balls she continued her ministration.

* * *

><p>"And that is the end majesty" said Dorcas as he looked up to his majesty that was red in the face. "Majesty are you ok?"<p>

Yuri looked up realising he had paid him no attention. clearing his throat he told Dorcas "Just tired, You may leave."

With a saluteDorcas excused himself and left.

* * *

><p>Sangri heard Dorcas leave she thought that his majesty would reprimand her, and tell her to go. she was pulled up before realising she was trapped between the desk and his majesty<p>

The kind eyes of her Majesty had turned predatory, magic seemed to darken his eyes. Was his face more angular now?

"M-Majesty?"

"It's been a while since anybody dared to awaken me." His majesty Yuri announced as he leaned forward.

Sangria blushed his face was much more handsome, he leaned forward his hand on her hair gripped and move her face towards him.

It was slightly painful, but the moment his tongue entered her mouth any thoughts of pain or anything left her hands moved his neck, going to her toes to get closest to him.

With a thrust of his hips her butt was on the desk. The hand on her hair released her as he moved it to her thighs. He moved her skirt out of the way, as his finger found her heat.

One finger slip in and out of her soon two became three, and with a flick of his thumb on her clit she cammed.

"Maj-" she was cut off as His majesty covered her mouth with his.

She was left breathless as he carefully laid her back on the desk.  
>-<p>

Yuri looked at the woman she was flushed and sweaty, her face was red, from having come down from her high.

She turned to look at him just as he licked her juices from his fingers, making her shiver.

"Sangria, would you like to continue?" He gave her an opening to escape. She shook her head

"Please majesty" she pleaded as she opened her legs. with a smirk he leaned over her kissing her deeply, he used one hand to open her legs, the other to lead his cock to her entrance. With one swift stroke he entered her hot core.

WIth one swift stroke she was stretched as he entered her completely. Still sensitive from her earlier orgasm her toes curled from the pleasure and her hips thrusted.  
>"HMMMm," she cried into his majesty's mouth.<p>

He Licked her lips as she began to gasp and moved down to her breast using his right hand he fondled her right breast while his left hand stayed on her hip and his mouth sucked on her left tit, his hips thrusting in and out of.

She moved one hand to cover her mouth as he bit her areola softly, the other to grip his Majesty's hair, pulling him closer to her breast. she saw his smirk grew before he stood up straight.

He pulled out of her making her moan in disappointment.

He sat back on his chair before pulling her down from his desk he turned her around, she was confused until she was backed up to him and she felt him shift and suddenly he was once again at her entrance and before she knew it she was filled once again, in that position she could feel him deeper. she quickly cover her mouth to suppress her moan.

* * *

><p>Aside from having wrapped his hands around her he didn't move he leaned close to her ear from behind and whispered.<p>

"Sangria, can't you tell?" he whispered as one hand moved to grasp her tit while the other slid down between her legs, "I'm completely inside of you." he gave her clit a flick as he squeeze tit.

It was with that combination that suddenly she came hard.

she squeezed him so hard he came, all of his seed spilling inside of her, he sucked her shoulder to stop himself from moaning out loud.

They both lost all of their energy as she fell onto the desk he gently made sure she didn't hurt her self. Before resting against her back admiring the flesh of the woman he had just spilled his seed into.

His hand slid against the back of her womanly figure. her skin milky soft, her breathing slowed, as he realised she had fallen asleep.

Carefully he moved himself out and away from her he fixed his clothes using the water from what was suppose to be tea he cleaned himself before moving to clean Sangria.

He wiped the excess of liquids from her entrance and thighs. before fixing her clothing. he picked her up and moved her to the table she had been, fixing his tea.

he moved her hands under her head, before placing his jacket on her shoulders, and making his way to his desk, he got rid of any evidence of their earlier activities before using magick to burn any evidence.

He sat down on his desk and continued with his work...

A few minutes right before he had finished his work Wolfram came in. Yuri motioned for him to be quiet before pointing to Sangria who was sleeping on the table with a roll of his eyes, Wolfram walked out.

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


End file.
